solaraniandesertfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Voralonus Vollotorian/@comment-72.229.223.101-20160626052051
Vollotorian was having breakfast with his wife and one of his sons when he read the morning paper. His sharp eyes fell upon the headline describing the Desert's extreme poverty. Vollotorian skimmed over the story authored by Amos Feldon and Solomon. He let out a shriek of rage, terrifying Mosette and Malavonde. Malavonde: Father, what is it? Vollotorian: Look at this!! His wife and son read the article. Vollotorian was trembling in fury. Mosette: How could they do this to you? Vollotorian: They're using my net worth as a ground for their pity parties! Damn them! This will be a nightmare for me! I'm not their personal problem solver! As for the poor, they deserve to suffer because they chose to live here! Mosette: I've never been to the Slums. I know it's horrible to live there. Vollotorian: I've made only one trip to that hellhole and when I left, I swore I would never return. Malavonde: How was that trip? Vollotorian: It was just awful. I left early. God, I can't stand poverty. I've lived in wealth all my life and I'm going to die before being poor. Malavonde didn't say anything. He knew his father was too set in his ways to ever change his mind. He was the son of the Desert's richest resident, and yet he only had just enough money to support his three children. He wished his father would give him some more money so he could help those who were struggling. He decided to travel to the slums the following day and discover the truth of the deep cracks within Vollotorian's empire. Malavonde contacted Mara to watch his children in his absense. He knew they would be thrilled to see their aunt. Vollotorian settled back onto his golden throne to finish his breakfast of fruit, cream, and coffee. His wife whispered sweet words to him while he ate. Next morning, Mara arrived early to watch Moro, Alerro, and Annalise. Malavonde thanked his sister. Since she had five children of her own, she was doing him a huge favor. They were back at home with Norrow. Malavonde departed in the direction of the Desert slums. The trip would take two hours. Malavonde arrived, and disguised himself as a poor, scraggly bird so he wouldn't attract attention. He entered the Slums and to begin an experience that would change his life forever. He walked past animals half-dead from starvation holding signs begging for food. There were many rotting corpses of other animals, and Malavonde reeled from the horrible smells. He jumped back in horror upon realizing one corpse was of a sandcat eaten alive. No wonder his father couldn't stand this. Vollotorian had a tendency to get disgusted easily. A series of sounds diverted Malavonde's attention. He turned. A large group of animals, mostly cats and vultures, had taken a young female cat hostage. They dragged her into a dark alley and beat her. She screamed, and they slapped her until she could not stand. Malavonde came inching closer. The male cats had pinned her to the filthy ground. One of her attackers wrenched her hind legs apart and he forced himself inside her. The other cats took their turns in assaulting her until the vultures were ready for their part of the exitement. "You like this, don't you?" one of them sneered. The sandcat let out another cry of agony. Malavonde watched this horror unfold from behind a thornbush. After the last vulture had forced sex upon the poor victim, he held her down for the worst part of the attack. She had been penatrated eighteen times. "Keep her down! She's the Chancellor's, since she wrote that damning article!" yelled one of her attackers. What happened next made Malavonde nearly scream in horror. The final bird to commit such an atrocious act upon this helpless victim was none other than his own father. Voralonus L. Vollotorian towered over the trembling sandcat. He drew his knife and slashed it across her belly. Screaming in torment, the sandcat spat in Vollotorian's face. He backhanded her with such force she fell limp. Vollotorian: This is what you deserve for assisting Amos Feldon and Solomon Vollotorian write that fucking piece! Malavonde had to close his mouth so he wouldn't vomit. Vollotorian, still holding his silver knife, climbed on top of the sobbing sandcat, trapping her beneath him. He raped her so hard blood came seeping from between her legs. Vollotorian dug his talons into her skin as he pushed, determined to cause her as much anguish as possible. He finally got off, glaring down at his victim as she stopped. Vollotorian: You're the first one in the Desert to receive this kind of punishment. I can do this as many times as I want until I'm satisfied with the result. Sand Cat: You filthy bastard! You can't do this and escape without a damned reputation! Vollotorian: Yes, I will! He proceeded to rape her again, this time much longer. All the other cats and vultures were roaring with laughter and amusement as Vollotorian did it five more times. The sandcat hated every moment. Vollotorian groaned in sadistic pleasure. After he finished for the seventh time, he looked down at her and raised his knife. The sandcat closed her eyes. Malavonde silently sobbed. Vollotorian stabbed her in both eyes, blinding her. But he wasn't done. He plunged his knife into his half-dead victim a dozen times more so she was fatally bleeding. Finally, he held her up and drew his weapon across her throat. Vollotorian let her body fall to the floor while he stood. He faced his audience. Vollotorian: You dispose of that body. I'm not going to be late for my grandchildren tonight. Vollotorian cleaned himself and and his knife before flying away. When he arrived home two hours later, he was so exhausted he could hardly stand. He was seventeen, after all. Mosette helped her husband into his feather bed for a long sleep. She stroked his feathers and whispered her endearments so in a few minutes, Vollotorian was within the world of his own dreams.